Todo para despedirme solamente
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Había pasado un año desde que Shaoran se fue dejando a Sakura, que lo único que quería era verlo, ya que el era esa persona tan especial que Yukito le había dicho que encontraría algún día. Sakura x Shaoran, Cap 12 UP! TOTALIZADO. Gracias por leerlo!
1. El viaje

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

REEDICIÓN 2013

* * *

**Todo para despedirme solamente.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

Capítulo 1: _El viaje._

* * *

Había pasado un desde que Shaoran se fue dejando a Sakura. Ésta lo único que anhelaba era verlo, debido a que él era esa persona tan especial que Yukito le había dicho que algún día iba a encontrar. Sakura, sentía que extrañaba demasiado a Shaoran, y cada día que pasaba esas ganas de verlo iban en aumento. Un día mientras conversaba con Tomoyo no aguantó más la desesperación y le hizo saber a su amiga todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que llevaba hace mucho tiempo.

—Tomoyo… ya no aguanto más, necesito ver a Shaoran y decirle todo lo que siento por el —confesó, en medio de su llanto.

—Amiga, cálmate ya encontraremos una solución para tu tristeza —dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a Sakura—. Oye… que tal si vamos a Hong Kong, yo puedo comprar los pasajes si quieres.

—Eso quiere decir que amos a viajar a Hong Kong para poder ver a Shaoran, pero Tomoyo no te preocupes, si quieres yo me puedo pagar el pasaje, pero dónde nos quedaremos.

—Eso es súper fácil Saku, esta misma noche llamo a Meiling para decirle que nos vamos, y lo más seguro es que ella nos de alojamiento en su casa hasta que regresemos a Japón.

Sakura al darse cuenta de que ya no podía seguir alegando, abrazó fuertemente a Tomoyo, expresando en ese abrazo toda la felicidad que sentía. Por fin después de un año volvería a ver a su Shaoran, lo había extrañado tanto y lo único que quería verlo.

—Shaoran ella no te ama, no sé cómo puedes estar con ella. A parte tú tampoco la amas.

—Meiling deja de meterte… eso no es tu problema y Elizabeth si me ama y yo la amo entendido, y no quiero volver a discutir sobre este tema contigo.

—Si tengo derecho a involucrarme, ya que te quiero harto y me preocupo por ti, sé que tu no amas a Elizabeth y si te vas a casar con ella es para poder olvidarte de Sakura —dijo Meiling un tanto altera y enojada por la obstinación de Shaoran.

—Meiling dejaremos esta conversación para otro día… ya que estoy cansado y quiero ir a mi casa dormir —diciendo esto Shaoran se despidió de Meiling se dirigió hacia su casa.

Meiling se fue a su pieza. Pensando en lo terco que podía ser su primo, es que era bastante notorio que ni él ni su prometida -Elizabeth-, se querían, ya que él todavía estaba enamorado de Sakura. En muchas ocasiones él se lo había dicho, pero como su madre -la de Shaoran-, siempre manipulaba todo decidió que se casara con Elizabeth, que era de clase. Mientras Meiling seguía pensando en planes para hacer que Shaoran no se casara, pero empezó a sonar su teléfono.

—Alo, soy Meiling ¿quién eres? —preguntó al no reconocer el número.

—Meiling, soy Tomoyo ¿Cómo estás? Tanto tiempo que no hablábamos.

—¡Tomoyo! Sí, cuánto tiempo y a qué se debe tu llamada.

—Lo que pasa es que con Sakura tenemos pensado ir a Hong Kong, ya que ella extraña demasiado a Shaoran, entonces queríamos saber si podemos quedarnos en tu casa, durante el tiempo que estaremos allá —preguntó Tomoyo, deseando que la respuesta fuera sí.

—¡Sí! Claro que pueden quedarse en mi casa, solo díganme en cuanto tiempo van a llegar para así preparar todo, por suerte Sakura decidió venir así va a evitar que Shaoran cometa una locura.

—¿Por qué? Qué le pasa a Shaoran —preguntó Tomoyo muy intrigada.

—Te lo contaré, pero por favor no se lo puedes contar a Sakura, lo que pasa es que Sharon piensa que ya no va a volver a ver a Sakura, por eso decidió aceptar un trato con su madre que es comprometerse, y dentro de dos meses se casan y si llega Sakura puede que se arrepiente y no se case entiendes Tomoyo…

—Si claro, entonces yo mañana hablaré con Sakura para poder arreglar todo el viaje y te llamo para avisarte cuando nos vamos.

—Está bien.

Durante toda esa semana Sakura y Tomoyo estuvieron preparando las cosas para ej viaje, hasta que por fin llegó el tan esperado día en que se irían a Hong Kong. Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa y ansiosa, ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo vería a su Shaoran.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Decidí volver a subir el fic, pero esta vez con los capítulos más largos :), espero que les guste y me dejen reviews :), que con eso yo soy feliz.

Se Despide:

xKamiixChanx


	2. Sorpresas

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

REEDICIÓN 2013

* * *

**Todo para despedirme solamente.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

Sorpresas.

* * *

Meiling estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que el avión que llevaba a Sakura y Tomoyo aterrizara. Se encontraba tan feliz, por fin después de un periodo las volvería a ver, en todo ese tiempo las había extrañado demasiad y cuando supo que iban a ir se sintió muy feliz.

Sakura estaba con Tomoyo en el avión, esperando que por fin aterrizara. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, por fin iba a ver a Shaoran, después de un año de no verlo. Sentía que su estomago se llenaba de cosquillas al ver como se iban acercando más a tierra.

—Por favor ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y apagar todo aparto electrónico —decía la voz advirtiendo que ya estaban por aterrizar.

—¡Tomoyo! Por fin veré a Shaoran, después de un año —Sakura se iba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa al darse cuenta que se iban acercando más a tierra.

Meiling cuando vio que el avión aterrizó, se puso totalmente feliz. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar a que ellas hicieran todo el papeleo para verlas y así conversar de todo lo que había pasado en sus vidas ese año. Por seguridad de Sakura no le contaría sobre el compromiso de Shaoran, aún tenía la esperanza de que él no se casara con Elizabeth si estaba Sakura. Estaba casi segura de que en el fondo de su corazón seguía queriendo a Sakura.

—Pueden salir del avión —apenas Sakura escuchó esas palabras tomó de la mano a Tomoyo y salió rápidamente del avión para buscar su equipaje, pasar por el control y así poder encontrarse con Meiling que ya las debería estar esperando. Se encontraba demasiado ansiosa, no podía evitarlo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de poder ver a su Shaoran.

Cuando Meiling las vio no pudo evitar sentirse muy contenta. Corrió a donde estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, las recibió con un abrazo muy apretado, dando a entender que las habías extrañado demasiado.

—¡Chicas! No saben todo lo que las extrañé estoy tan feliz de poder verlas de nuevo —dijo Meiling dentro de toda la emoción que sentía al verlas.

—¡Meiling! Tanto tiempo, nosotras también te hemos extrañado —gritó Sakura por la emoción de estar en Hong Kong.

Después de esa emotiva bienvenida decidieron irse a la casa de Meiling para poder ir a dejar sus cosas y para que Sakura y Tomoyo pudieran descansar un poco. El viaje había sido muy pesado para las dos.

—Y cuéntenme qué ha sido de su vida en todo este año. Cómo se encuentran los demás —dijo Meiling, cuando Tomoyo y Sakura terminaron de acomodar sus cosas.

—Mmmm no mucho, todos los demás se encuentran bien. Tú cómo has estado en todo este tiempo que no nos vemos —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Al igual que ustedes no mucho… bueno estoy saliendo con un chico hace unos nueve meses. Soy muy feliz con él, me siento enamorada —a Meiling se le veía radiante, se notaba que ella y su pareja eran my felices.

—Oye Meiling… y Shaoran ¿cómo está? ¿cuándo podremos ir a verlo? —preguntó Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Shaoran…? El está bien, y no te preocupes por hoy ustedes se quedarán acá, descansarán se relajarán, porque sé que el viaje tuvo que haber sido agotador y mañana lo vamos a ver —dijo Meiling sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle a Sakura.

—Bueno ahora yo me voy así que ustedes sigan ordenando sus cosas

—Espera Meiling… me puedes decir dónde está el baño —preguntó Tomoyo siguiéndola.

—¿Qué? Ah, no te preocupes yo te llevo —dijo Meiling y así las dos se fueron dejando sola a Sakura mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

—Shaoran pronto te veré —dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Por qué le ocultaste a Sakura que Shaoran está comprometido?

—Porque no quiero que se entere por mí, quiero que él se atreva a decirle en su cara que está con otra porque ya no la quiere, bueno si es que es verdad que ya no siente nada por ella.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Shaoran sigue queriendo a Sakura?

—Intuición Tomoyo, bueno aquí está el baño —diciendo eso Meiling desapareció de la vista de Tomoyo rápidamente.

Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción que entrar al baño, mientras se quedó intrigada sobre lo que estaba pensando Meiling.

* * *

Shaoran estaba en la sala de estar de su casa viendo televisión. Estaba totalmente aburrido, no tenía nada interesante que hacer estaba a punto de ir a su habitación para poder dormir una siesta cuando siente que empieza a sonar el teléfono.

—Alo ¿quién habla?

—Hola Shaoran so yo Meiling.

—Ah… vaya eres tú ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? —preguntó Shaoran sin mucho animo, es que por qué siempre Meiling debía llamar o aparecer en el momento más inoportuno, justo cuando iba a dormir una siesta.

—Bueno, por lo visto como no quieres seguir hablando conmigo por mucho tiempo te diré inmediatamente el por qué de mi llamada —dijo Meiling un tanto enojada por la actitud de Shaoran—. Sakura está acá en Hong Kong —apenas dijo eso Meiling cortó de inmediato, para que Shaoran no le preguntara nada.

Cuando Shaoran escuchó eso se quedó paralizado y con el teléfono todavía en la mano. A pesar de que Meiling hubiera cortado no lo podía creer, después de un año volvería a ver a Sakura. Estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué sentir si pena o alegría y de repente se acordó de algo Elizabeth, su prometida. No tenía de que él estuvo viviendo en Japón y que allí había conocido a Sakura y había sentido cosas muy fuertes por ella. No tenía por qué enterarse, ya que ahora no sentía cosas por Sakura, sino por Elizabeth es más se iban a casar.

* * *

Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling estuvieron conversando toda la tarde, pero Sakura estaba como ausente. No interactuaba mucho en la conversación, ya que lo único que quería era que fuera mañana para poder ir a ver a Shaoran lo había extrañado tanto y por fin ahora se encontraba en Hong Kong.

—Salura no has hablado mucho —dijo Meiling un poco sorprendida de que Sakura no hubiera mencionado muchas palabras.

—Ah no nada, es que estoy un poco cansada no más.

—Mmm, bueno igual ya es tarde se hizo de noche, así que mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Las tres se fueron a dormir a sus habitaciones, mañana sería un día largo, por fin verían a Shaoran.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Shaora no podía conciliar el sueño, la noticia que Sakura estaba allí le habían quitado las ganas de todo incluso de dormir. Intentaba pensar en qué iba hacer cuando viera a Sakura, seguía sin respuesta, es que deseaba con toda su alma que ese momento no llegara nunca.

Muy dentro de su corazón quería volver a verla, saber cómo estaba si seguía siendo la misma niña tierna de la que un tiempo quiso. Con estos pensamientos Shaoran decidió intentar por enésima vez dormir.

* * *

Al otro día en la casa de Meiling la primera en despertar fue Sakura, estaba muy nerviosa por fin después de un año volvería a ver a Shaoran, su Shaora. Se bañó rápidamente, para después bajar a desayunar. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta que todavía no estaban las demás así que decidió desayunar sola, se encontraba tan ansiosa, lo único que quería era que bajaran Meiling Tomoyo, para ir a casa de Shaoran. Pasó unos minutos y vio bajar a sus amigas.

—¡Por fin chicas! ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en bajar?

—Saku… nosotras no nos demoramos, fuiste tú la que te despertaste más temprano —explicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

—Es que estoy ansiosa… a qué hora iremos a ver a Shaoran

—Después de que Tomoyo y yo desayunemos. Así que será dentro de unos veinte minutos aproximadamente —dice Meiling sentándose en una silla—. Sakura no seas tan ansiosa Shaoran no se va a mover ni desaparecer de su casa —dijo Meiling haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Llegaron a casa de Shaoran y la madre de él les abrió la puerta. Cuando las vio les sorprendió un poco, bueno a Meiling no tanto ya que estaba acostumbrada a verla a menudo por la casa, pero a las demás no, ya que no la habían visto.

—Tía ellas son Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas provienen de Japón, son amigas mías y de Shaoran —dijo Meiling haciendo una breve presentación sobre quienes eran ellas.

Prefirió no contarle que Sakura también había buscado las cartas Clow y que ella era la dueña para evitar algún tipo de problemas ya que la madre de Shaoran sabía que él había estado enamorado de Sakura.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la madre con una sonrisa— es un placer conocerlas, ahora iré a buscar a Shaoran para que bajes y las vea —se hizo a una lado haciéndolas pasar.

Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron una leve reverencia y pasaron a la casa.

* * *

Shaoran se encontraba en su pieza viendo televisión. Tenía unas pequeñas ojeras por el hecho de que ayer no había logrado dormir muy bien, estaba nervioso seguía pensando lo mismo ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera a Sakura? Todavía no encontraba una respuesta para eso. Decidió que no iba a pensar más en eso y que cuando la tuviera en frente suyo iba a ver lo que hiciera.

Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que dio un pequeño brinco cuando sintió que tocaban la puerta, inmediatamente fue a abrir para ver quien era.

—Hola madre… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Dos amigas tuyas de Japón y Meiling vinieron a verte se encuentran abajo, así que anda a saludarlas espero que no se queden mucho tiempo. Dentro de una hora vendrá Elizabeth —diciendo eso la madre de Shaoran se va.

A penas su madre desaparece Shaora se dirigió al living donde se encontraba Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling. Estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón latía muy deprisa, sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría .

—Hola Meiling, super que habíha venido con dos personas más —terminó de hablar mirando a Meiling y fue cuando la vio.

Todo su ser se revolvió, hace cuanto tiempo que no veía sus ojos verdes posarse sobre los suyos, seguían teniendo el mismo brillo de antes.

—Shaoran, Sakura —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Sakura se levantó se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Cuanto tiempo había soñado con ese momento, con el reencuentro. Cuando lo soltó se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, el momento era mágico. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

—Shaoran… se puede saber ¿quién es ella y por qué te está abrazando? —Shaoran se dio vuelta vio que era Elizabeth la cual miraba a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que me dejen reviews, perdón por la tardanza, pero es que tenía otras cosas que hacer :).

**Marli-Chan:** _Gracias por el review, y si se casan, pero ya veremos más adelante, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos!._

Adiós.


	3. Reencuentros

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

REEDICIÓN 2013

* * *

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

Reencuentros

* * *

—Shaoran… se puede saber ¿quién es ella y por qué la estás abrazando? —Shaoran se dio vuelta y vio que era Elizabeth, y miraba a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

Shaoran y Sakura se separaron inmediatamente, después de que Elizabeth preguntó por Sakura. Ésta estaba un tanto sorprendida. Se preguntaba quién era ella, lo único que pensaba era que tenía confianza con Shaoran.

—Elizabeth ella es Sakura Kinomoto, una amiga de Japón. Sakura ella es Elizabeth, mi prometida.

Sakura al escuchar esto se quedó sin palabras. Era algo casi imposible de creer, su Shaoran estaba comprometido, y lo peor de todo es que lo más seguro era que Meiling ya sabía y no había sido capaz de decirle. Se suponía que la consideraba su amiga, si le hubiera dicho ella no se habría hecho esperanzas con Shaoran y que de este todavía correspondía sus sentimientos, pero prefirió ocultárselo para que ella pasara la tristeza más grande del mundo.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Elizabeth estirando su mano para que Sakura la tomara mientras la observara con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Sakura estaba mirando fijamente la mano de Elizabeth, no sabía si estrecharla o no, vio la sonrisa que Elizabeth le dedicaba.

—El placer es mío —respondió Sakura, dedicándole la misma sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para así tomar la mano de Elizabeth.

Sakura tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero se dijo a si mismo que no podía ponerse a llorar delante de Elizabeth ya que por cómo los había visto, se ganó el odio de la Shaoran.

—Bueno, Shaoran… ¿qué ha sido de tu vida en este tiempo? —preguntó Tomoyo, para amenizar el ambiente tenso que estaba formándose.

—Ha estado estudiando. En estos últimos meses los dos hemos estados preparndo nuestra boda —respondió Elizabeth.

Eso molestó a Shaoran, ya que le habían preguntado a él, a veces le molestaba esa actitud que tenía su prometida, lo trataba como un niño que no pudiese contestar por sí mismo.

—Elizabeth que yo sepa le preguntaron a Shaoran no a ti. No es necesario que estés respondiendo en lugar de él. Shaoran, asta lo que sé, tiene boca para hablar. —Dijo Meiling mirando con cara de pocos amigas a Elizabeth. Nunca le cayó bien, pero debía hacerse la simpática con ella por su primo.

Elizabeth prefirió no responder, sabía que eso podría traerles algunos problemas con Shaoran y lo que menos quería era eso. Así que se acordó que tenía que ir con su prometido a cotizar unas cosas para la boda.

—Shaoran mi vida… acuérdate que hoy iremos a ver unas cosas para nuestra boda, así que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos de inmediato —dijo Elizabeth mientras tomaba del brazo a Shaoran cariñosamente para llevárselo de allí.

—Es verdad —mencionó Shaoran— Sakura, Tomoyo fue un gusto volver a verlas, espero que en otra ocasión podamos conversar —dijo Shaoran mientras hacía una leve inclinación y se iba de la casa, dejando a Meiling, Sakura y Tomoyo solas.

Cuando las tres estuvieron a solas Sakura empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, botando toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo al saber que Shaoran iba a casarse.

—Saku… cálmate por favor. No queremos verte triste —decía Meiling intentando consolarla, y sintiéndose un poco culpable ya que ella no le había dicho sobre el estado civil de Shaoran, mientras Tomoyo abrazaba a Sakura para que pudiera botar todo.

—Ustedes… —empezó a hablar Sakura—, sabían que Shaoran estaba comprometido y que se iba a casar —dijo Sakura tratando de controlar su llanto.

—Sí… —dijo Tomoyo—, pero no queríamos decírtelo. Yo pienso que él todavía te quiere y se comprometió sólo porque su madre lo obligó —terminó diciendo Meiling con seguridad, ya que cada vez se convencía más de eso. La prueba fue el brillo de los ojos de Shaoran al ver a Sakura.

Sakura estuvo llorando por un rato hasta que se calmó y las tres decidieron irse a la casa de Meiling, y así poder despejarse un rato, ya que Sakura todavía se encontraba muy triste, ya que pensaba que ese reencuentra que tendría con Shaoran iba a ser hermoso, perfecto, pero lamentablemente se equivocó. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber venido a Hong Kong.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, sobre todo después del reencuentro, bueno espero no tardarme en actualizar tanto, dejen reviews, para ver que les parece el fic :D.

Ahora los reviews:

**Kept:** _Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo._

**kariina:** _Gracias por el reviews!, me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

Nos leemos!

Adiós.


	4. Tristeza

******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

REEDICIÓN 2013

* * *

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_ Tristeza._

* * *

Al otro día Sakura despertó sintiéndose igual o más triste que ayer, no entendía. Cómo era posible que sus amigas aún sabiendo la verdad sobre Shaoran y su compromiso no le hayan dicho nada. Quería odiarlas, pero sabía que eso era poco probable. Las quería demasiado para odiarlas, aunque todavía seguía enojada con ellas.

Quería volverse a Japón de donde nunca tuvo que haber salido. Era conciente si hubiese sabido todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora, no hubiese venido. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, sólo quería que esa pesadilla terminara. Sakura veía todo eso como una gran pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría y se encontraría en su casa como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sintió que tocaron su puerta, pero no hizo caso. Sabía que era para desayunar y la verdad es que no tenía hambre. Prefería quedarse sumergida en su tristeza.

* * *

—Meiling crees que Sakura todavía se encuentre sentida —pregunta Tomoyo mirando el asiento vacío en la mesa mientras desayunaban.

Estaba preocupada por su amiga. Ayer cuando había vuelto de la casa de Shaoran no mencionó palabra alguna y se encerró en su habitación para no salir más de ella.

—No lo sé… pero por el momento creo que es mejor dejarla sola.

—Meiling háblame un poco sobre Elizabeth ¿cómo conoció a Shaoran? —Preguntó Tomoyo, quería conocerla más.

—Mi tía nos presentó en una fiesta que organizó con las familias más importantes de acá, Elizabeth no es de Hong Kong sino que de Inglaterra. Se conocieron y empezaron a hacerse buenos amigos y a mi tía le agradaba así que pasó un tiempo y decidieron ser novios para después casarse.

—Y… eso hace cuánto tiempo fue.

—Hace dos años exactamente y si te preguntas por qué acepté que tú y Sakura vinieran para acá. Fue porque sé que Shaoran todavía no la olvida, y lo comprobé ayer cuando se vieron.

—Sí… yo también vi el brillo de los ojos de Shaoran al verla, pero todavía no entiendo si todavía siente cosas por ella ¿Porqué se va a casar con Elizabeth?

—Creo que fue porque pensó que no la iba a volver a ver más —dijo Meiling tomando un poco de su café.

Necesitaba contarle todo a Tomoyo para que la ayudara a separar a Shaoran de su prometida y se quedara con Sakura.

—Entiendo —dijo Tomoyo comprensiva—, Meiling tenemos que hacer lo posible para separarlos si lo que dices es cierto. Así Sakura ya no estaría sufriendo tanto —dijo Tomoyo mirando a Meiling para ver si la apoyaba, ésta simplemente asintió.

* * *

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijeron que estaba comprometido? Por qué hicieron que me ilusionara. Las dos sabían que yo todavía lo quería —decía Sakura mientras lloraba intensamente.

Todavía le dolía entender que sus amigas le hayan ocultado algo tan importante como que Shaoran se iba a casar. Le dolía tanto el corazón.

Cuando abrazó a Shaoran sintió que todavía la quería, que la había extrañado tanto como ella, pero al parecer fueron ilusiones suyas, al parecer la única persona que había extrañado y añorado había sido ella solamente.

—Dios me quiero ir de aquí… quiero estar en Japón. —intentaba dejar de llorar— Nunca tuve que haber venido hasta acá —decía Sakura

Se quedó un rato más acostada hasta que vio la hora, 12:00 PM. Decidió que era hora de levantarse, se baño. Se quedó ahí por unos momentos sintiendo como el agua iba mojando cada parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, pensaba Sakura. Cerró los ojos y se relajó; por un momento olvidó la pena que llevaba en su corazón.

* * *

—Tomoyo ¿por qué no saldrá Sakura todavía de su pieza? Dudo mucho que siga enojada con nosotras —dijo Meiling al momento en que veían como Sakura bajaba las escaleras con una cara de tristeza.

—Chicas… quiero volver a Japón, ya no sirve de nada estar aquí si me quedo. Shaoran me olvidó, hasta se va a casar… yo debería hacer lo mismo —dijo Sakura sorprendidas a Tomoyo y a Meiling.

—Pero Sakura no puedes hacer eso. No vinimos acá a Hong Kong para verlo y no hacer nada. Si tú lo quieres luchar por él, averigua quién es ella o no sé, pero yo no dejaré que nos vayamos —dijo Tomoyo dejando sorprendida a Sakura, ya que jamás esperó una reacción así por parte de su amiga.

—Perdón Tomoyo… —dijo Sakura—, pero no puedo quedarme. Me lastimaría demasiado ver a Shaoran con su prometida.

—Saku… escucha, Meiling y yo creemos que Shaoran está con ella porque pensó que nunca más te iba a ver. Puede ser que si tú le dices que no lo has olvidado él te acepte y deje a Elizabeth.

—No lo sé… —susurró Sakura— y que pasa si no lo hizo por eso, sino porque de verdad me olvido. Yo estaría haciendo el ridículo —dijo Sakura rompiendo a llorar.

A sus amigas se les rompió el corazón verla así en ese estado. Las dos sabían cuánto ella quería a Shaoran, por eso mismo tenían que hacer lo posible porque ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Las dos abrazaron a Sakura dejando que se desahogara.

* * *

—Shaoran qué te parece más bonito… éste o éste otro —preguntaba Elizabeth a un Shaoran totalmente ido del lugar. Lo movió un poco para que los viere y a él le pareció que los dos eran exactamente iguales.

—Me da igual… escoge el que te guste más a ti —fue todo lo que respondió Shaoran para volver a encerrarse en sus pensamientos.

Sentía algo dentro de su pecho como si lo estuviera apretando. Lo extraño era que sentía esa sensación cada vez que recordaba la cara de tristeza de Sakura.

Sakura… hace tanto tiempo que no la veía y para él seguía siendo igual de hermosa, esos ojos que a penas lo vieron brillaron de una manera hermosa, pero ese brillo no duró mucho ya que pronto se opacaron al enterarse de la verdad. El se iba a casar.

Lo pudo ver, sabía que todavía lo quería y eso en parte lo hizo realmente feliz, ya que el todavía no se olvidaba de ella a lo mejor por eso sentía tristeza. El saber que ambos se querían pero no podían estar juntos.

—Shaoran —lo llamó Elizabeth— acuérdate que lo único que falta es que escojas tu traje y debe ser pronto. Lamentablemente mañana me debo ir a Inglaterra para informarles sobre la boda. Bueno ahora me voy adiós amor —dijo Elizabeth dándole un suave beso en la boca para irse.

Shaoran escuchó que ella se iba a Inglaterra y se detuvo a pensar. Esa era su oportunidad, debía intentar hablar con Sakura en esta semana que su prometida no iba a estar.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y perdón por que el anterior fue tan corto, bueno en el próximo capítulo Shaoran y Sakura vuelven a verse. Si quieren opinar sobre el fic dejen reviews._

_Ahora los reviews:_

**Sak Petit: **_Bueno sobre los capítulos intentaré hacerlos más largo, este capítulo fue más largo que el anterior. Gracias por tu reviews!._

**Maria Camila:**_ Trato de hacer los capítulos más largo pero bueno, me alegro que te guste el fic el próximo capítulo intentaré hacerlo más largo. Gracias por el reviews!_

**LMUndine:** _Que bueno que el fic te emocione, y estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, y si la historia va rápido, pero todavía falta para que termine. Gracias por tu reivews!_

**SakurayShaoran:** _Gracias por tu reviews! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y sobre Elizabeth bueno no se le puede hacer mucho, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

Nos leemos!

Adiós.


	5. Un paseo a la luz de la luna

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

**Capítulo 5: ****Un paseo a la luz de la luna.**

Shaoran estaba acostado en su cama, pensado en como iba a disculparse con Sakura, estaba seguro que ella lo seguía queriendo.

Se sentía culpable, porque vio la tristeza en los ojos de Sakura cuando Elizabeth dijo que estaban comprometidos.

'_Tengo que ir donde ella y hablarle, explicarle algunas cosas_'

El problema era que no sabía que le iba a decir a Sakura cuando fuera a la casa de su prima, lo único que tenía en mente era abrazarla y darle un beso, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

'_Pero quiero besarla_'

Decía su corazón, pero su mente se recriminaba por sus deseos, eso era imposible, el se iba a casar con Elizabeth por mucho que no quisiese por el hecho de que hubiese aparecido Sakura.

En medio de sus pensamientos siente que suena el teléfono y va a contestarlo.

-Alo ¿quién habla?

-Shaoran soy yo Meiling necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa Meiling?

-Sakura quiere volver a Japón.

Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos para luego volver a latir con mucha mas fuerza como si se fuera a salir de su cuerpo.

'_No eso no puede ser, Sakura no se puede ir_'

-Y ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Lo sabes muy bien, sabes que si ella esta aquí es porque todavía siente cosas por ti.

-No lo se y si fuera así no tendría mucha importancia yo quiero a Elizabeth.

-Primo deja esa farsa a un lado ambos sabemos que tu todavía la quieres.

-Mira no se porque me llamaste pero estoy ocupado así que tengo que colgar adiós.-Dijo Shaoran para cortar la llamada inmediatamente para evitar que Meiling siguiera diciendo cosas que eran verdad.

'_No quiero que Sakura se vaya de aquí_'

Shaoran tomo una chaqueta al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando anochecer y salio de su casa rápidamente sin decirle a nadie donde iba, su único objetivo era ir a la casa de Meiling y hablar con Sakura.

--

Shaoran llego a la casa de Meiling, toco el timbre y espero unos instantes, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, para que le abrieran la puerta.

'_Espero que Sakura no sea la que abra por favor_'

-Shao…ran- Shaoran vio a la persona que le había abierto y se quedo callado, era Sakura, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Hola Sakura, estas ocupada o no, me gustaría hablar unos momentos contigo-dijo Shaoran quien estaba siendo consumido por los nervios.

Sakura estaba en las mismas condiciones que Shaoran, no podía creer que había ido hasta la casa de Meiling para hablar con ella, por mucho que no quisiera su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

-Bueno, pero donde esta Elizabeth no me gustaría que nos viera, podría pensar cualquier cosa.

-Regreso a Inglaterra para estar con su familia vuelve dentro de una semana.

-Ok, bueno deja avisar que… voy a salir para que Tomoyo y Meiling no se preocupen.

-Esta bien.

Shaoran vio como Sakura entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta.

Lanzo un suspiro, pensó que le iba a costar un poco hablar pero por suerte pudo controlar sus nervios y trato de ignorar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

'_Por suerte acepto conversar conmigo, por un momento pensé que me cerraría la puerta en la cara_'

Vio como abrían la puerta sonrió al ver que era Sakura, la empezó a observar detenidamente.

Seguía siendo igual de bella sus cabellos estaban un poco mas largos y sus ojos y se extraño al darse cuenta que en sus ojos se podían notar unas ojeras. Sintió una presión en su pecho.

'_Estuvo llorando, por mi culpa…_'

-Shaoran… ¿qué pasa? De que querías hablar?-Pregunto Sakura ya que se estaba sintiendo cohibida por la mirada que Shaoran le dirigía.

'_Porque me mirara tanto_'

-Bueno lo que pasa es que yo… ¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo y así seguimos hablando?

-Esta bien…

Empiezan a caminar, los dos se encuentran muy nerviosos.

El aire esta tenso como si con solo un cuchillo se fuera a quebrar.

-Sakura no te vayas todavía-Soltó Shaoran de repente, producto de los nervios y el temor de que Sakura se fuera.

-Yo… Shaoran lo siento tengo que irme, vine para ver como estaban tu y Meiling, ahora que los vi no tengo porque estando aquí-Dijo Sakura bajando la mirada para no ver a Shaoran.

Se había sonrojado cuando el le dijo que no se fuera, su corazón casi se sale de su pecho por la felicidad que sintió.

'_Tonta no pienses en eso no te ilusiones el se va a casar con otra persona_'

-Saku… en este tiempo que no nos vimos yo pensé que nunca más te iba a volver a ver y me comprometí con Elizabeth, pero… yo no contaba con que tú vendrías.

-Shaoran no te preocupes por eso, es mas felicidades, espero que seas feliz con Elizabeth ella se ve una muy buena persona-Dijo Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior para no llorar y mostrar que lo que estaba diciendo era mentira.

-Saku no te vaya, quédate un tiempo más, solo una semana para poder saber mas sobre tu vida en este tiempo que no nos vemos, por favor-Decía Shaoran desesperado no quería que Sakura se fuera, no quería perderla de nuevo.

'_Dile que la quieres, deja de decirle excusas estupidas' _su corazón le estaba jugando chueco no podía decirle sus sentimientos ya que la boda era un hecho solo quería un poco de su compañía en esta semana.

Sakura no sabía que pensar esta confundida su mente le decía:

'_andate esta jugando con tus sentimientos cuando pase esta semana te dejara_'

Y por otro lado su corazón decía:

'_quedate arriésgate, aprovecha esta semana en la que Elizabeth no va a estar, quédate o si no te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida_'.

'_Dios que hago ayúdame por favor_'

-Esta bien Shaoran me quedare por esta semana y luego me iré, así podremos ponernos al día con nuestras vidas-Dijo Sakura cuando por fin decidió hacerle caso a su corazón y no a su mente.

-Me alegro que te quedes Saku-Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por Sakura, para luego abrazarla.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco pero no lo rechazo, lo correspondió y se quedaron ahí los dos juntos y felices.

Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que se separaron y miraron felices, para seguir con su paseo, pero esta vez ya no iban nerviosos estaban totalmente relajados al estar con las personas que querían. Se miraron y sonrieron, sus sonrisas solo decían una cosa y sus ojos reflejan lo mismo.

'_Te quiero_'

Continuara…

**N/A:** Por favor no me maten por el hecho de que los capítulos sean cortos, pero no se porque me pasa, creanme trato de hacerlos mas largos pero no puedo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, al menos la pareja principal ya esta empezando a llevarse mejor, bueno veremos lo que pasa en el siguiente capítulo.

Ya saben si tienen alguna duda critica o comentario sobre el fic no duden en dejarme un reviews, yo la proxima vez que actualize se los contestare :D

Ahora los reviews:

**Sak Petit:** _Hola!, espero que te haya gudtado este capítulo, bueno ahora intente explicar un poco mas los sentimientos de Saku y Shaoran y sobre los capítulos más largos creeme lo intento T.T. Gracias por tu reviews!_

Nos leemos!

Adiós.


	6. Días de Felicidad

**Todo para despedirme solamente.**

**Capítulo 6: Días de felicidad.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Shaoran había ido a la casa de Meiling a hablar con Sakura, en esos dos días ellos se habían visto casi siempre. Sakura se sentía realmente feliz, ya que tenía la impresión de que estaba empezando a recuperar a Shaoran.

'_Puede ser que el todavía sienta algo por mi'._

Desde que había llegado a Hong Kong, esos dos días habían sido los mejores para ella, el hecho de estar casi siempre con Shaoran hacían que su corazón empezara a latir aceleradamente.

Estaba en su habitación observándose como se encontraba, ya que Shaoran en unos minutos pasaría a buscarla para ir a un parque de atracciones.

Estaba nerviosa, en esos días Shaoran se había portado como un príncipe con ella, la había llevado a distintas partes de la ciudad para que la conociera, se había preocupado de cada detalle para que ella se sintiera feliz.

Por unos instantes sus ojos se opacaron dejando ver la tristeza, ya que sabía que todas las atenciones que Shaoran tenía para con ella se iban acabar, cuando terminara esta semana anunciando que Elizabeth venía y ella tendría que volver a Japón. Guardando en el fondo de su corazón esa hermosa semana que había tenido junto con Shaoran.

'_Vamos Sakura no te deprimas ahora, deja esos pensamientos atrás y dedícate a disfrutar este maravilloso día'_

--

Shaoran se estaba dirigiendo a la casa de su prima para ir a buscar a Sakura, para pasar todo el día en el parque de atracciones. Quería pasar todos los días de esa semana con ella, quería verla sonreír para el como lo había hecho en esos dos días que había estado con ella.

'_No quiero que esta semana pase'_

Le habían bastado solo dos días para darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por Sakura nunca se había ido, si no que había permanecido dormido, al pensar que nunca mas la iba a volver a ver.

Llega a la casa y toca el timbre para que le abran cosa que pasa inmediatamente.

-Hola Shaoran, de inmediato llamo a Sakura para que baje.

-Esta bien Tomoyo, yo esperare aquí.

Ve como Tomoyo va al interior de la casa para gritarle a Sakura que ya se encontraba, a los minutos se encuentra con Sakura se saludan y despiden de Tomoyo para luego dirigirse al parque de atracciones.

-Nos iremos caminando ya que no queda muy lejos de aquí.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, por mi no hay problemas-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que el corazón de Shaoran se acelerara un poco.

Después de ese pequeño dialogo se quedan en silencio caminando lentamente. Shaoran le toma la mano a Sakura haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco, pero no le suelta la mano.

-Shaoran... has sabido algo de Eriol, es que hace tiempo que no lo veo.

-Si, es mas pasado mañana viene para acá, tú sabes para la boda…

-Que bueno, entonces lo podré ver aunque sea un día-Comenta Sakura feliz, intentado ocultar la tristeza que sintió al escuchar la palabra boda.

-Así Tomoyo lo podrá ver.

-¿por qué Tomoyo?-Pregunto Shaoran sintiendo curiosidad por el hecho de que Sakura mencionara a Tomoyo.

-Uhh, lo que pasa es que a Tomoyo siempre le ha gustado Eriol, es mas cuando el se fue ella estuvo bastante triste.

-No tenía idea, bueno al parecer Eriol siente lo mismo ya que cuando lo llame para invitarlo me pregunto si ustedes venían y al decirle que no su tono de voz se entristeció.

-Entonces Shaoran cuando el llegue tenemos que hacer lo imposible por juntarlos.

-Esta bien-Dijo Shaoran riéndose un poco por las ocurrencias de Sakura.

Siguieron caminando en silencio tomados de la mano, a veces era interrumpido por comentarios que hacía la gente con respecto a la linda pareja que hacía, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, para después mirarse y sonreír.

-Bueno Saku llegamos.

-Que bueno, y a que juego nos subimos primero.

-A la montaña rusa-Dijo Shaoran para dirigirse a la bolearía y comprar las entradas e ir a la montaña rusa.

Cuando se subieron Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa ya que nunca había sido muy buena para esos juegos.

-Tengo terror-Dijo Sakura cuando vio que faltaba poco para que la montaña rusa se pusiera en movimiento, Shaoran no dijo nada solo tomo la mano de Sakura con fuerza, dándole un poco de seguridad.

El juego empezó a moverse y Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar un grito al sentir como el carrito se iba moviendo, haciendo que algunas veces quedaran de cabeza. Sakura lo único que quería era que ese juego acabara, no le estaba gustando para nada.

Cuando el juego termino se bajaron y Sakura suspiró de alivio, al sentir sus pies en la tierra, Shaoran la abrazo.

-Si te daba miedo me tuviste que haber dicho, así nos subíamos a otro.

-No te preocupes, el susto ya paso, ahora que podemos hacer.

-Vamos a comer algo y después seguimos subiéndonos a juegos, pero que no te den miedo.

Fueron a comer algo, para luego subirse a todos los juegos posible, para aprovechar ese día. Ninguno de los dos quería que acabara ese día, lo estaban pasando demasiado bien, era el día mas feliz de la vida de ambos.

Lo estaban pasando tan bien que no se dieron cuenta que el día estaba llegando a su fin y les faltaba subir a un solo juego para tener que irse a sus casas.

-Ufff estoy cansadísima, no puedo mas, hemos caminado todo el día.-Dijo Sakura sentándose en una banca que había.

-Si, pero nos podemos subir a un juego mas antes de llevarte a tu casa.

-Mmm, a la noria, siempre me ha gustado subir a ese juego de noche.

-Esta bien, vamos entonces-Dijo Shaoran que se había quedado de pie, tomo de la mano a Sakura y se dirigieron a la Noria.

Se sentaron en la cabina esperando a que empezara a funcionar. Cuando sintieron como se iba moviendo, Shaoran abrazo a Sakura y así los dos empezaron a ver como iban subiendo a medida que la Noria iba dando vueltas.

Sakura se apoyo en el hombro de Shaoran para observar mejor el paisaje y sentir más de cerca de Shaoran.

-Esto es hermoso-Murmuro Sakura observando desde el punto más alto toda la ciudad iluminada por las luces.

-Si pero no tanto como tu-Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se ponían tibias al escuchar el comentario que hizo Shaoran. Lo dijo en un susurro muy cerca de su oído haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Shaoran…-Sakura miro a Shaoran y no pudo seguir hablando, la mirada que le dedicaba era de mucho cariño y ella simplemente lo quedo mirando, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Shaoran empezó a acercar su rostro al de Sakura lentamente, para besar sus labios. Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Shaoran no hizo nada para evitarlo, cerró sus ojos para esperar el momento en que sus labios por fin se rozaran.

Shaoran sonrió al ver la reacción de Sakura y acerco su rostro al de ella rápidamente, para a si acabar de inmediato con la distancia que los separaban. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente en un principio y después Shaoran acarició con su lengua los labios de Sakura haciendo que abriera los labios para profundizar el beso.

Los dos se sentían en las nubes, por fin después de tanto tiempo sus labios se juntaban demostrando todo el carió que se tenían y que habían guardado con tanto recelo hasta ese momento.

-Te quiero-Susurro Shaoran apenas se separo de los labios de Sakura.

-Yo también te quiero-Le respondió Sakura con una adorable sonrisa.

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más ganas y pasión sin importarles si en una semana mas ya no lo podrían volver hacer, en estos momentos solo importaban lo que ellos sentían por el otro y era cariño y amor.

'_Deseo que esto no termine nunca'_. Pensaron tanto Sakura como Shaoran a la vez mientras se besaban.

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno primero que todo disculpen la tardanza, pero es que se me había ido la inspiración y tenía ganas de hacer este capítulo un poco mas largo, pero por lo visto no me resulto T.T, creanme hago un gran esfuerzo por hacer los capítulos mas largos.

BUeno porfin se besaron y Shaoran todavía quiere a Sakura, pero no todo va hacer color de rosa, en el proximo capítulo o en dos mas aparecera nuevamente Elizabeth.

Si quieren comentar como les parecio el capítulo o el fic dejen un reviews todos son contestados!

Ahora los reviews:

**SakurayShaoran:** _Si, Shaoran es un tonto, pero al menos en este capítulo no lo fue tanto, y perdón por la tardanza, puedes odiar a Elizabeth, pero no te puedes meter en la historia para pegarle a Shaoran xD, espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tu reviews!._

**Sak petit:** _No te entendi nada T.T, pero bueno estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo para alargar los capítulos, al menos este y el anterior son de tres paginas de word xD, perdón por la tardanza espero que te guste el capítulo!._

**Kasumi:** _Continue el fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu reviews._

Nos leemos!

Adiós.


	7. Días de felicidad II

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

-.-

**Capítulo 7: Días de felicidad II**

-.-

Al otro día de haber ido al parque de atracciones llegaba Eriol, por lo que Shaoran iría a buscarlo al aeropuerto, ya que se quedaría en su casa. Primero pasaría por la casa de Meiling, ya que cuando fue a dejar a Sakura ella le dijo que quería ir a recibirlo, y que convencería a Tomoyo y Meiling para que la acompañaran.

Suspiró al recordar la ida a parque de atracciones, se había sentido tan feliz al besar los labios de Sakura y que ella le haya correspondido hizo que su felicidad aumentara, pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre que se terminaría el día en que Elizabeth volviera de Inglaterra, ya que seguirían con los preparativos de la boda para realizarla finalmente, cosa que el ya no quería.

-¡Shaoran!-Siente que le gritan, levanta la cabeza y ve que ya esta en la casa de Meiling, y ella con Sakura y Tomoyo lo estaban mirando.

-¿Qué pasa para que gritan?.

-Llevas unos minutos ahí parado y estábamos empezando a preocuparnos-Dijo Meiling mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa.

-Ah.. perdón es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, y no me fije que ya había llegado-Dijo Shaoran excusándose, y deseando que no le hicieran preguntas al respecto.

-Bueno no te preocupes, ahora podemos ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Eriol-Dijo Meiling mientras le dirigía una mirada a Tomoyo haciendo que se sonrojara y los demás rieran un poco al ver su reacción, provocando que se avergonzara más.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al aeropuerto. La madre de Shaoran los llevaba, Sakura iba observando por la ventana sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ayer se sintió tan feliz al ser besada por Shaoran, era lo que había esperado desde que Shaoran se fue de Japón y por fin se cumplía, pero al despertar esta mañana volvió a entristecer, ya que iban a ir a buscar Eriol, ya que el vendría a la boda de Shaoran y Elizabeth, cosa que entristecía demasiado a Sakura, ya que puede el también la quiera pero no iban a estar juntos por ese compromiso.

_'Me gustaría pensar que esto no esta ocurriendo'_. Pensaba Sakura, a medida que se sumía, a cada minuto, en su tristeza.

-¿Ustedes se van a quedar hasta después de la boda de mi hijo?-Pregunto la madre de Shaoran mirando a Sakura y Tomoyo atreves del espejo retrovisor.

-Eh... yo creo que si-Respondio Sakura un poco desorientada, ya que la tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta.

El viaje continuo en silencio después de ese pequeño dialogo.

-.-

-¡Sakura despierta!-Siente que la mueven un poco, abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Tomoyo, y se da cuenta que se quedo dormida.

-Perdón me quede dormida parece-Dice saliendo del auto, para dirigirse a la entrada del aeropuerto con Tomoyo, donde están todos esperándola.

Cuando llegan donde los demás entran al aeropuerto para dirigirse al lugar donde se encuentran las personas que llegan a Hong Kong, y esperar a que llegara Eriol. Tomoyo se encontraba ansiosa, a pesar de que ellos siempre hablaban por teléfono, pero desde hace tiempo que no lo veía, y aunque no lo demostrara lo extrañaba y ayer cuando Sakura le dijo que hoy irían a buscarlo, ya que vendría sintió como su estomago se apretaba del nervio que sentía de volver a verlo.

-Tomoyo... ¿te sientes ansiosa?-Le pregunta Sakura con una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonroje un poco.

-Si, creo que esto mismo sentiste tu mientras nos dirigíamos para acá.

-Si, pero con diferencia que tu después de verlo te sentirás feliz, en cambio yo estuve triste, ya que no se va a casar con alguien, no como Shaoran...-Dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos se opacaban por la tristeza que nuevamente empezaba a sentir.

-Pero Sakura no esta todo perdido, ayer dijiste que ustedes dos se besaron, a lo mejor ese beso es indicio de que el todavía te quiere-Dice Tomoyo tratando de subirle el ánimo a Sakura, ya que odiaba que su amiga estuviera triste.

-Puede que el sienta algo por mi, pero eso no quita el hecho de que se vaya a casar dentro de poco-Dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Tomoyo se acerco mas a ella para poder abrazarla y dejar que descargara su pena.

Shaoran se acerco a ellas al ver que Sakura estaba llorando, se preocupo, quería saber lo que le pasaba, miro a Tomoyo para saber si ella le podría explicar, pero no dijo nada solo solto a Sakura para ir y dejarlos solos a ellos. Tomo de la mano a Sakura, para empezar a alejarse de ahí para que su madre no los viera, y así poder estar con Sakura, con mas tranquilidad, aunque sea por unos instantes.

-Saku...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?-Pregunto Shaoran mientras tomaba el rostro de Sakura y lo limpiaba de las lágrimas que salían, haciendo que Sakura cerrara los ojos al sentir los dedos de Shaoran acariciar su piel.

-Shaoran... tu sientes algo por mi-Pregunto bajito Sakura, solo para que él la escuchara.

Shaoran se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero lo único que pensó en hacer fue en volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella, como lo hizo ayer, y así fue. Sakura al sentir los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos cerró sus ojos y coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shaoran, correspondiendo el beso, se volvió a sentir feliz, ya que ahora sabía que él la quería, aunque se casara con Elizabeth.

-Saku... si te quiero, y creeme que no quiero casarme con Elizabeth-Dijo Shaoran apenas se separo de Sakura, ésta última se sintió tan feliz que junto nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez por poco tiempo ya que Meiling se acerco a ellos.

-¡Sakura, Shaoran! Eriol ya esta llegando así que tienen que venir-Gritó Meiling que se había dado cuenta lo que estaba entre ellos y se sintió feliz por Sakura.

-Esta bien ya vamos-Dijo Shaoran mientras le daba un corto beso a Sakura en los labios, para después dirigirse hacía donde estaba Meiling, Tomoyo y su madre.

Cuando llegaron Eriol ya se estaba acercando hacia donde se encontraban, al primero que saludo fue a Shaoran, después a la madre de el, luego a Meiling y a Sakura, y por último a Tomoyo, dándole un beso en la mano, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y los demás disimuladamente los molestaran.

-Que bueno que llegaste Eriol, hace tiempo que no te veíamos-Decía Sakura muy feliz mientras miraba a Tomoyo de reojo, para después reírse.

-Digo lo mismo, pero no sabía que ustedes estaban aquí.

-Es que llegamos de sorpresa, la única que sabía vendríamos era Meiling-Dijo Sakura, intentando sonar alegre, lográndolo solo un poco.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Shaoran, en el trayecto siguieron conversando mientras Sakura pensaba que podía hacer para que Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran juntos.

Continuara....

* * *

**N/A:**Hola!! disculpen nuevamente la tardanza, pero esta vez no fue porque no tenía inspiración, si no que he no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya que la proxima semana doy la prueba para poder entrar a la universidad, y he estado estudiando desde octubre y la semana pasada que tenía pensado actualizar no pude ya que unos compañeros y yo hemos tenido problemas en el colegio entonces tuve que ir durante toda la semana para arreglarlo, es más todavía no se arreglan xD, y puede que nos quedemos sin licenciatura o graduación ¬¬, pero bueno, aprovechando que hoy estuve desocupada decidi actualizar :), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Si quieren opinar dejen reviews!, me hacen feliz

Ahora a responder reviews:

**Sak Petit:** _Si, esta vez te entendí a la perfección xD, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, sobre el beso es lo mas seguro, pero como que no me acostumbro a alargar mucho las cossas jejeje, gracias por tu reviews!_

**DniiCe CuLlen:** _Espero que te hay gustado es capítulo, bueno ahora sabes lo que les pasa :). Gracias por tu reviews!_

**Andrea li kinomoto:** _Gracias por tu reviews, gracias por encontrar linda la historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :)_

Nos leemos!

Besos!

Adiós.


	8. Decisiones

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

-.-

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones.**

-.-

Se encontraban en la casa de Shaoran, ya que Eriol se iba quedar con el los días que estuviera en Hong Kong. Se habían dedicado a conversar con Eriol, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo veían, y se alegraban de verlo.

-Eriol... ¿hasta cuando piensas quedarte?-Preguntó Sakura, para ella era muy importante saberlo ya que así sabría el tiempo que tenía para que Eriol y Tomoyo terminaran juntos.

-Hasta unos días después de la boda-Sakura sintió que su felicidad se escapaba por unos minutos, ¿por qué cada vez que conseguía olvidarse por un momento de la boda alguien se lo recordaba? no lo sabía, pero era como si todos, inconscientemente, querían verla triste. Pero ella no se deprimió tanto, estos días al lado de Shaoran le hicieron entender que el la seguía queriendo, y para ella eso era suficiente.

-Me alegro, entonces vas a estar hasta como dos semanas-Dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura, sonriendo ya que tenía la misma idea que ella, emparejar a Tomoyo y Eriol.

Shaoran que vio el intercambio de miradas entre Sakuray su prima, lo único que hizo fue suspirar. Miro a Tomoyo y le dió un poco de risa, estaba mirando el piso y sus mejillas eran adornadas por un tono carmín.

-Permiso voy al baño-Dijo Tomoyo mientras salía de la habitación, porque no soportaba ni un minuto más las miradas que se dedicaban Sakura y Meiling, es que no podían disimular un poco, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haberles dicho que sentía cosas por Eriol, ya que lo único que han hecho desde entonces ha sido molestarla.

_'En que momento decidi contarles'_. Pensaba frustrada Tomoyo mientras se lavaba la cara para despejarse un poco. Cierra la llave del agua cuando siente que tocan la puerta, la abre y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que es Eriol, sonríe, lo más seguro es que Sakura o Meiling lo hayan enviado para que intenten hablar.

-Tomoyo, Sakura me dijo que te viniera a buscar, ya que se esta haciendo tarde-Dice Eriol un poco nerviosos, Tomoyo vuelve a sonreír, Eriol corresponde al sonrisa, para luego correrse a un lado para que Tomoyo pase.

-Gracias Eriol, ¿vamos donde los demas o vas entrar al baño?

-Voy contigo-Dijo Eriol mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Shaoran, donde los demás los esperaban. Cuando llegaron las tres se despidieron de los chicos, para dirigirse a su casa las tres.

-.-

-Shaoran puedo preguntarte algo-Dijo Eriol, ya que desde que llego estaba teniendo una duda que no lo dejaba en paz, era sobre el compromiso de Shaoran, ya que el todavía no ha visto a la prometida de este.

-¿Qué pasa?...

¿Donde está tu prometida?... es que me estraño que no estuviera contigo, ya que por lo que me habías dicho las veces que hablamos era que ella no se separaba de ti-Shaoran suspirá aliviado, ya que pensaba que le iba a preguntar sobre Sakura, estando mas tranquilo no dudo en responder.

-Ahh... Elizabeth esta en Inglaterra, lo que pasa es que personalmente le quería informar a su familia sobre la boda, pero yo preferí quedarme acá para ir a buscarte cuando llegaras...

-Y aprovechar de estar con Sakura por unos días...-Dijo Eriol, tomando por sorpresa a Shaoran, acaso tan notorio era el hecho que el seguía enganchado a Sakura.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Es que es algo obvio, durante todo estedía la mirabas y no era la mirada que le dedicas a una amiga si no a la persona que quieres-Shaoran lo miro asintiendo, ¿de que servía mentir cuando el ya se había dado cuenta?. Suspiró, pero no de frustración sino de alivio, ya que necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sentía, y ahora que llego Eriol el iba a ser la persona que lo escuchara.

-Tienes razón, todavía quiero a Sakura pero no puedo hacer nada, mi madre no permitiria que estuvieramos juntos...

-Pero creo que no te debes dar por vencido, la quieres entonces lucha por ella, deja a Elizabeth, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, hay veces que no tienes que escuchar siempre lo que dice tu madre, sino lo que dice tu corazón...-Dijo Eriol tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

Shaoran se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo su amigo, a lo mero tenía razón y ya era hora de que pensara en si miso en vez de su madre, ya que si le hacía caso a su madre no iba a ser feliz, ya que la única persona que lo hacía feliz y le ponía el mundo de cabeza era Sakura.

-.-

Tomoyo, Sakura y Meling cuando llegaron a la casa de la última se fueron a la habitación de Tomoyo, para poder conversar.

-Tomoyo como te sentiste cuando viste a Eriol-Fue lo primero que pregunto Sakura, ya que estaba ansiosa por saber lo que su amiga sintió.

-Felicidad, hace mucho tiempo no lo veía, pero no por el hecho de que lo quiera sino, porque es mi amigo y lo extrañaba como tal-Dijo Tomoyo tratando de estar tranquila, ya que cuando Sakura le empezaba a preguntar sobre Eriol no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-Pues te digo que Eriol no apartaba su mirada de ti, yo creo que eres correspondida, solo tienes que jugartela-Grito bastante entusiasmada Meiling.

El corazón de Tomoyo aumento su ritmo de solo pensar que era correspondida por Eriol, sería tan feliz, pero sabía que nunca lo iba poder averiguar, por su personalidad tan tranquila.

-Chicas no se... si eso sea cierto, aparte no hablo mucho con el y....

-Por eso no te preocupes, que nosotras te ayudaremos-Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba, quería que su amiga fuera feliz con la persona que quería, no como ella, ya que Shaoran se casaría y no podrían estar juntos.

-Así es, por lo tanto disponemos de solo dos semanas para hacer que tu y Eriol estén juntos...

_'Son las mejores amigas que puedo tener'_. Pensaba Tomoyo mientras era abrazada por Sakura y Meiling.

Continuara...

* * *

N/A: Hola!! creo que esta vez no me demore tanto en actualizar como otras veces, es que estaba inspirada, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque yo lo encontré un poco relleno, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo vuelve Elizabeth, así es no podía durar tanta felicidad xD. También este capítulo fue mas cortito que los otros pero bueno...

Si quieren comentar el fic, no duden en dejarme un reviews, me ayudan a continuar este fic!

Ahora los reviews!

**Sak Petit:** _Hola!! que bueno quete haya gustado el capítulo, bueno sobre dejar a Elizabeth plantada lo tomare en cuenta, puede que en una de esa lo haga xD, todo dependiendo de como avance el fic!, sobre Tomoyo y Eriol, saldran un poco más en el otro capítulo que ya lo tengo en mente. Besos!! Gracias por tu Review!_

**Angie-Badgirl:** _Hola!! a mitambíen me da pena Sakura pero así es el fic, si porfin esta Eriol, aunque al principio tenía pensado no ponerlo, me decidi que si xD, y sobre Tomoyo y Eriol en el próximo capítulo saldra mas de ellos, ya que ya lotengo planeado en mi cabeza xD, Besso!! Gracias por el review!!_

NOs leemos!!

Besos!!

Adiós.


	9. Volviendo a la realidad

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

-.-

**Capítulo 9: Volviendo a la realidad.**

-.-

Durante todo lo que quedaba de esa semana, Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling, pasaron en casa de Shaoran para estar los cinco y así hacer que Tomoyo y Eriol estuvieran mas cerca, pero no resultaba mucho, ya que por alguna u otra razón no podáin conversar sobre ellos. Haciendo que Sakura y Meiling se frustraran, ya que hacían todo lo posible, pero ellos dos cuando estaban juntos se quedaban callados y no hablaban.

-Tomoyo, si quieres saber si Eriol siente lo mismo que tu deberías conversar con el.

-Tomo es verdad lo que dice Sakura, nosotras hemos hecho lo posible, pero si tu no quieres...

-Chicas no es eso... yo no acostumbro a hablar mucho y ustedes los saben, y si el no me quiere mejor dejarlo así...

Meiling y Sakura se miraron entre si, sabían muy bien que eso no era verdad, ya que una vez conversando con Shaoran les dijo que Eriol si la quería, pero no estaba seguro de si ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

-Mei.. hoy también iremos donde Shaoran-Pregunto Tomoyo, para ver si hoy podría conversar aunque sea un poco con Eriol.

-No... lo que pasa es que hoy llega Elizabeth y Shaoran va a ir a buscarla al aeropuerto junto con Eriol-Dijo Meiling mirando a Sakura, esperando que no reaccionara mal.

Sakura suspiró, sabía que apenas Elizabeth volviera de Inglaterra todo lo que paso con Shaoran quedaría en el olvido. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, para ella esta semana había sido la más hermosa, había sido realmente feliz, ya que siempre estaba con Shaoran y el era muy atento y cariñoso con ella. Los dos se habían olvidado de Elizabeth.

_'Lamentablemente la felicidad no es eterna...'_. Pensaba Sakura mientras dejaba que las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaran a salir.

-Saku... no llores por favor, sabes que es algo que debía pasar-Dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Lo se Tomoyo.. pero es que no puedo evitar sentirme triste al saber que los días que siguen no van a ser como los de esta semana-Decía mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas que iban saliendo cada vez con mas frecuencia.

-.-

Shaoran y Eriol se dirigían al aeropuerto para ir a buscar Elizabeth. Shaoran no estaba muy feliz, ya que toda esta semana había sido bastante agradable, el hecho de que estuvo con Sakura durante la semana completa le había hecho muy bien. La quería tanto, no quería separarse nunca de ella, pero era algo imposible, ya que el la próxima semana se casaría con Elizabeth.

-Shaoran tienes que hablar con Meiling, ya que Elizabeth trajo a casí toda su familia y dudo que todos puedan quedarse en nuestra casa-Dijo la madre de Shaora,.

-Esta bien, apenas lleguemos a casa llamo a Mei para decirle.

-Si quieres puedes invitarla a ella y sus amigas para que vengan a la comida que haré hoy, así Eriol no se va sentir tan incomodo al estar con gente que no conoce.

-Las invitare madre-Respondió mirando a Eriol con una sonrisa, el último se sonrojo levemente, ya que si las invitaba iría Tomoyo, y el nuevamente no sabría que decirle por sus nervios.

Eriol suspiró frustrado, ya que no sabía que hacer para hablar con Tomoyo, a pesar de que durante esta semana paso bastante tiempo con ella no podía hablar de nada cuando estaban solos, su legua se le trababa o no encontraba algún tema interesante para conversar, y cada vez quedaba poco para que fuera el matrimonio y el seguía sin confesarle sus sentimientos a Tomoyo.

_'¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?'. _Pensaba Eriol mientras suspiraba, es que para el era tan complicado hablar con Tomoyo, simplemente porque la quería, deseaba que todo fuera mas fácil, a lo mejor con la comida de hoy podría conversar mas con ella, aunque no estaba seguro de si iría, ya que duda que Sakura quisiese ir, estando Elizabeth nuevamente en casa de Shaoran.

-Eriol baja, ya llegamos al aeropuerto-Dijo Shaoran logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Eriol, este se bajo inmediatamente del auto para ir con Shaoran.

Entraron al aeropuerto y vieron que Elizabeth ya los estaba esperando junto con toda su familia. Shaoran al ver a toda la familia de su prometida sintió un pinchazo en su pecho, sabía que esto no iba a funcionar, ya que el no la quería, tenía a Sakura tan metida en su corazón que tenía mas que claro que con Elizabeth no sería feliz.

_'Si se que con ella no sere feliz, entonces... ¿por qué sigo con ella?'. _Se dijo Shaoran mientras correspondía el abrazo que Elizabeth le daba.

-Shaoran te extrañe tanto, lo único que quería era verte-Dijo Elizabeth, Shaoran solo respondió con una sonrisa.

No podía mentirle y decirle que el también la había extrañado, cuando la verdad era que ni siqueria se acordó, ya que estaba con Sakura...

-Ven Shao para presentarte a mi familia-Dijo Elizabeth tomando la mano de Shaoran y se dirgian donde estaba la familia de la primera.

_'No quiero continuar con esta mentira'._Pensaba Shaoran mientras saludaba a todos los familiares de su prometida.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón se que el capítulo quedo cortisimo, pero si no lo dejaba ahí no podría escribir el próximo xD, bueno les digo que queda poco fic, pronto este fic llegara a su fin, y eso cosa de semanas, ya que voy a empezar a actualizar una vez por semana, aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones y no hago nada de nada xD, tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir y continuar este fic :D!

Si quieren comentar el fic no duden en dejarme un reviews :)

Ahora a los reviews!

**Pachys-88:** _Hola!!, sobre que Shaoran es lento lo mas seguro, bueno casi todos los hombres son lentos jeje, bueno sobre conseguirle un rival a Shaoran no lo se, es que como que todo esta empezando a solucionarse, pero bueno uno nunca sabe, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por tu reviews!_

**Sak petit: **_Hola!! Que bueno que te este gustando mi historia, bueno sobre Tomoyo y Eriol med estan costando un poco, es que todavía no se me ocurre la escena para que esten juntos xD. SObre tu idea, es obio que siempre voy a tener en cuenta las ideas de las personas que leen mis historias, ya que son gracias a sus comentarios que sigo la historia :D!. Gracias por tu reviews!._

**Angie-Badgirl: **_Hola!! asi es no me demore tanto en subirlo, solo una semana que va hacer lo que me voy a demorar en subir los capítulos :D, espero que te guste el capítulo. Gracias por tu reviews!!._

Nos leemos!!

Besos!!

Adiós.


	10. La cena

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

-.-

**Capítulo 10: La cena**

-.-

Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura llegaron a la casa de Shaoran al poco tiempo después de que este las llamara para invitarlas a la cena que se haría en su casa. Hubiesen llegado mas temprano, sino es porque Sakura no sabía si ir allí, ya que en la casa estaría Elizabeth con toda su familia, y ella no tenía ganas de verla, pero por suerte la lograron convencer.

-Animo Saku, no es la muerte, solo es una cena-Decía Meiling intentando hacer que Sakura cambiara la cara de funeral que traía.

-Pero es que entiendan no quiero estar aquí, no quiero ver como Elizabeth y Shaoran estan siempre juntos, me hace daño...

-Mira, apenas cenemos nos vamos de aca-Dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Gracias... ¡mira! ahí esta Eriol, anda a hablar con el ahora que esta solo-Dijo Sakura empujando a Tomoyo para que se animara a ir.

Tomoyo no sabía si ir, ya que y si el no quería su compañía...

-Hola Tomoyo-Djo Eriol, Tomoyo se sobresalto un poco, ya que no lo había visto acercarse.

-Hola... Eriol.

-Tengo que hablar algo contigo... puedes venir-Dijo Eriol, inseguro por la respuesta que Tomoyo le podía dar.

-Claro.

Tomoyo y Eriol empezaron a caminar hacia el patio de la casa, para estar mas en privado, los dos estaba nerviosos, ya que iban aprovechar ese momento para hablar sobre sus sentimientos...

-.-

Sakura y Meiling apenas vieron como Eriol se acercaba a ellas, desaparecieron de ahí, para que así pudieran hablar, Tomoyo y Eriol, cuando vieron como ellos dos se iban al patio no dudaron y los siguieron, escondiéndose para evitar que las vieran, estaban espiando cuando sienten que alguien se acerca a ellas.

-¿por qué están escondidas?-Meiling y Sakura se sobresaltaron, se dieron vuelta y suspiraron aliviadas al ver que era Shaoran.

-Lo que pasa es que Tomoyo y Eriol están conversando, y queríamos saber de que hablaban.

-Ahh!, en ese caso me dicen después lo que paso, es que tengo que ir donde los familiares de Elizabeth...-Dijo Shaoran, bajando su tono cuando menciono a Elizabeth.

-Claro Shao nosotras te decimos.

-.-

-Tomoyo... yo... desde que me fue de Japón, me he dado cuenta... que eh...empezado a sentir co-cosas por ti...-Dijo Eriol sonrojándose a medida que iba hablando, ya que le daba demasiada pena hablar del tema.

Tomoyo, al igual que Eriol, estaba sonrojada, al escuchar cada una de las palabras de Eriol, y también sorprendida, ya que no sabía si el correspondía sus sentimientos, pero por lo visto si. Tomoyo en un impulso abrazo a Eriol, demostrándole que ella también sentía lo mismo, Eriol solo sonrió y correspondió el abrazo.

-Yo... también siento lo mismo Eriol-Dijo Tomoyo suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol.

-.-

-¡Que tierno!-Dijeron Sakura y Meiling al ver como Eriol y Tomoyo compartían un tierno abrazo, querían ir donde ellos y felicitarlos, pero sus amigos se iban a dar cuenta de que los estaban espiando, y ellas no querían eso.

-Sakura, Meiling ya tiene que cenar-Dijo Shaoran que se acerco al lugar donde estaban ellas y sonrió al ver a sus amigos abrazados.

_'Al menos alguien es feliz aquí'_. Pensaba Shaoran mientras veía a Sakura, que no daría por estar como Erio y Tomoyo, pero con ella. Sabía que eso era imposible, que ellos dos sérían solamente amigos.

_'Apesar que yo lo único que quiero es besarte'._

-.-

Todos estaban sentados, esperando que trajeran la cena, por mientras Sakura y Meiling empezaron a molestar a a Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que cuando se sentaron venían tomados de la mano y muy sonrojados.

-Dejen de molestar..-Decía Tomoyo a medida que su sonrojo se volvía mas intenso.

-Bueno quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que estan aquí, desde los familiares de mi futura nuera, hasta los amigos de mi hijo-Empezó hablando la madre de Shaoran, todas las personas que estaban hablando, apenas escucharon la primera palabra que salía de los labios de la madre, todos guardaron silencio.

-Se que todos deben estar muy feliz porque mi hijo vaya a contraer matrimonio con una mujer tan bella como Elizabeth, que se que lo hara muy feliz, su boda se realizara en una semana más y los padrinos de boda son Eriol Hiragizawa y Sakura Kinomoto, a ellos los escogi con ayuda de ELizabeth, ya que ellos son los mejores amigos de mi hijo y para ellos sería un orgullo acompañarlo en esto que es muy importante para el.

Todos los amigos de Sakura se quedaron sorprendidos, jamas pensaron que ella sería la madrina de ellos, pero sabían que eso lo había planeado a Elizabeth para dañar a Sakura y lo estaba consiguiendo. Todos vieron como las lágrimas de Sakura empezaban a escapar libremente por su mejillas. Shaoran al ver esto se fue directo a su habitación, sin ganas de dar explicaciones, como se les ocurrió a su madre y a Elizabeth hacerles esto, pero no importaba, ellas querían lastimar a su Sakura y lo habían logrado.

_'Para que seguir con esta mentira... si no sere feliz'._ Pensaba Shaoran, decidido a hacedr cualquier cosa por no casarse con Elizabeth, no podría estar con una persona que lastima a una tan dulce como lo es Sakura, indiferente por lo que sentía por ella, pero no podía estar con alguien como ella.

Continuara....

* * *

N/A: Hola! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, bueno aquí se ve a un Shaoran mas decidido a no casarse con Elizabeth, esperemos que sea así :D, bueno cada día me acerco más al final cosa que me da un poco de pena, pero bueno :D. Si quieren opinar sobre el fic no duden en dejarme un review, sera respondido :)

Ahora a los reviews!

**lfanycka:**_Hola! gracias por encontrar linda mi historia, epsero que te haya gustado este cápitulo, Gracias por tu review besos!_

**Sak petit:**_Hola! bueno yo no encuentro que me haya demorado tanto, solo es una semana, y es tiempo que dije que me iba a demorar xD, bueno em demore una semanita :D, espero que te haya gustado el capi :D, Gracias por el review!! Besos!_

**Angie-Badgirl:** _Hola!!, bueno en el otro capítulo dije que iba a estar cortito y creo que este también estuvo medio cortito U.U, pero bueno xD, espero que te haya gustado el capi!. Gracias por tu review! Besos._

Nos leemos el 27 xD, así que feliz navidad por adelantado!

Besos!

Adiós.


	11. Tomando decisiones acertadas

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

-.-

**Capítulo 11: Tomando decisiones acertadas. **

-.-

La cena había terminado hace algunas horas atrás, Shaoran estaba en su habitación, enojado, es que no podía creer lo que su madre y Elizabeth le habían hecho a Sakura. Estaba decepcionado de ellas, pero el no iba a permitir que la hicieran sufrir mas, estaba decidido iba hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no casarse, aunque tuviera que dejarla plantada a Elizabeth, pero no se casaría con ella.

Siente que tocan su puerta, pero no contesta, ya que puede que sea su madre y en estos instantes no tenía ganas de conversar con ella.

-Shaoran abre, soy Eriol.

-Esta abierto pasa-Dijo Shaoran mientras veía como la puerta se abría y Eriol entraba a su habitación.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la mesa?

-Porque me canse de ver sufrir a Sakura, viste su cara, mi madre se pasó, y Elizabeth también, quiero cancelar la boda, con ella yo no soy feliz y nunca lo seré.

Eriol se sorprendió, jamás había visto a Shaoran tan decidido a hacer algo, el le sonrió, ya que el en la decisión que tomara lo iba a apoyar, por algo era su amigo y se encontraba con el en estos momentos.

-.-

Sakura estaba siendo abrazada por Tomoyo, llorando desconsoladamente, es que no podía entender que había hecho para que la madre de Shaoran y Elizabeth la odiaran tanto, le dolía tanto, desde algún tiempo las ganas de irse de Hong Kong habían desaparecido, pero ahora volvieron con más fuerza que nunca. Meiling veía a Sakura, mientras le preparaba un té para que estuviera un poco mas tranquila, estaba preocupada por ella y también por Shaoran, sabía que el también debía estar afectado, cuando tuviera tiempo lo llamaría.

-Saku bebe un poco de té para que te tranquilices-Dijo Meiling dándole la taza de té.

-Gracias...

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, en el lugar se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura que de a poco se fueron calmando, hasta desaparecer. Meiling sonrió al ver que Sakura se había quedado dormida, al parecer había sido buena la idea de darle un calmante y disolverlo en el té, para que Sakura pudiera dormir.

-Tomoyo mejor acostemos a Sakura-Dijo Meiling, por suerte su habitación estaba cerca de la cocina.

Cuando acostaron a Sakura en su cama, Meiling se fue a su cuarto, para llamar a Shaoran y saber como estaba.

-Alo... Shaoran eres tu?

-Si, pero ¿qué quieres Mei?.

-Saber como te encuentras... por la noticia que dio tu madre hoy en la cena.

-Ah.. bastante decepcionado de ella y de Elizabeth, oye... ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura?

-Ahora esta durmiendo, pero fue porque le dimos un calmante, estaba destrozada no podía parar de llorar.

-Meiling... creo que te pondrás feliz con lo que te diré.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Meiling, esperando ansiosa lo que su primo le iba a decir.

-Haré todo lo posible por detener la boda, no quiero casarme con Elizabeth.

Meiling no dijo nada, ya que estaba sorprendida y feliz, por fin Shaoran había reaccionado, por fin se dio cuenta que Elizabeth no era para el, tenía ganas de gritar de felicidad y ponerse a saltar por toda su habitación.

-¡De verdad! pues genial Shaoran, por fin haces algo bien, si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo-Dijo Meiling tratando de no gritar, pero le era muy difícil, ya que estaba muy feliz.

-Sabía que te pondrías feliz, bueno ahora tengo que cortar... adiós.

-Adiós Shao.

Apenas corto fue corriendo a la habitación de Tomoyo, y abrió la puerta y se introdujo cuando noto que todavía estaba despierta, pero con su pijama puesto.

-Tomoyo acabo de hablar con Shaoran para saber como estaba-Dijo Meiling, apenas cerró la puerta para evitar que Sakura se despertara.

-Y ¿cómo esta?

-Decepcionado de su madre y de Elizabeth, y fue tanto que no quiere casarse, quiere detener a toda costa su boda, estoy tan feliz, por fin mi primo esta haciendo algo bueno.

-Que bueno es lo que me estas diciendo Meiling, tenemos que ayudarlo, así él y Saku podrán estar juntos-Dijo Tomoyo emocionada al pensar que Sakura pronto dejaría de sufrir por la madre y prometida de Shaoran.

-.-

Al otro día Shaoran despertó y fue directamente a hablar con su madre, para cancelar su matrimonio, no quería vivir esa mentira y estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar esa mentira.

-Madre tengo que hablar contigo-Dijo Shaoran cuando entro al cuarto de su madre.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Es sobre la boda, no quiero casarme... ya que ni Elizabeth ni yo nos amamos...

-No, tu te vas a casar igual, te guste o no hijo, aparte como tu sabes si ella te quiere, lo romperás su corazón.

-Eso mentira madre, ella no me quiere, y tu lo sabes, pero da igual yo no me casare-Dijo Shaoran mientras se dirigia a la puerta cuando sintió la voz de su madre.

-Shaoran te vas a casar quieras o no entendiste, y es más he decidido adelantar la boda para en dos días, así no podrás safarte, ya que es mas que claro que quieres estar con tu amiga esa, que escogi como madrina de tu boda, pero lamentablemente no podrás. ahora puedes irte tranquilo.

Shaoran se desesperó, su madre por lo visto tenía claro que iba a hacer lo posible por evitar esa boda y la adelanto, y ahora no tenía idea que iba hacer, fue rápidamente a la habitación de Eriol para pedirle ayuda y llamar a Meiling para que ellos lo ayudaran y así no casarse y poder estar con Sakura.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A:**Hola! primero que todo Feliz navidad atrasada :D, espero que todos lo hayan pasado en familia y recibido todos los regalos que pidieron, pero lo mas importante lo primero:D. Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo, así es el capítulo 12 es el final :D, pero no se preocupen ese capítulo intentare hacerlo mas largo, es mas desde ya empezaré a trabajar en el, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo se que es mas relleno, pero en el otro se solucionara todo :D.

Si quieren decir algo del fic no duden en mandarme un review :D

Ahora los reviews:

**Gaby Hiatt:** _Gracias por encontrar bueno mi fic, espero que te guste este capítulo :D. Gracias por el reviews besos!_

**lfanycka:** _Hola! bueno sobre lo de Eriol y Tomoyo si yo también fui feliz de que se declararan me estaba costando un poco xD, sobre ELizabeth esa es su función jeje, y bueno en el rpoximo cap se arreglara todo lo que sea S&S, espero que hayas tenido una feliz navidad :D. Gracias por tu review besos!!_

**Sak petit: **_Jejej bueno aqui otro cap y si es verdad ese cap fue corto y no se como sera este, pero espero que te guste, y que hayas pasado una feliz navidad :D. Gracias por tu review! besos!!_

**Angie-Badgirl:** _Ehh.. si tienes razón sobre Elizabeth ^^ pero no te preocupes falta poco para que dejes de soportarla aguanta un capi mas jejeje xD, espero que te guste y hayas tenido una feliz navidad. Gracias por tu review! besos!!_

Les deseo un prospero año nuevo!

Nos vemos!

Adiós.


	12. Felicidad

**Todo para despedirme solamente**

-.-

**Capítulo 12: Felicidad.**

-.-

Dos días después

Todo estaba listo para la boda que se realizaría en unas cuantas horas, Shaoran estaba totalmente decepcionado, no había logrado hacer nada y la boda se iba a realizar, pero él no era el único que no se encontraba en condiciones para asistir a una boda, Sakura desde que supo que sería la madrina de bodas estaba sumida en una depresión, en esos tres días que había pasado su estado no era muy bueno. Sus ojos estaban opacos, cubierto por una capa de tristeza, rodeados por unas ojeras, debido a que durante las noches no dormía, ya que lloraba todas las noches.

-Sakura... no sigas con esa cara amiga, pareciera como si fueras a un funeral...-Dijo suavemente Meiling.

-Pero es que no es algo que me alegre Mei y tu lo sabes... yo quiero a Shaoran y saber que se va a casar, que ya no va a estar más conmigo me parte el corazón-Dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

Meilingo no dijo nada, solo la abrazo, sintió mucha pena por ella y su primo, ellos se querían, pero no iban a poder estar juntos, Sakura había venido desde Japón para estar con él, para darle una sorpresa y la sorpresa se la encontró ella. Ella quería ayudarlos, pero no sabía que cosa podía hacer.

-Sakura... tienes que empezar a arreglarte, eres la madrina y tienes que estar antes, no puedes estar triste, no dejes que Elizabeth te veaz en el estado que estas ahora.

-Lo voy a intentar... pero duele saber que la persona que tu quieres se va a casar con una persona que ni siquiera quiere-Dijo Sakura mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado, para prepararse e ir a esa boda, si Elizabeth quería verla ahí ella iba a estar, pero sin lágrimas como ahora.

-.-

-Eriol no quiero casarme, pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea para evitar esa boda-Decía Shaoran, Eriol lo miraba atentamente, el tampoco sabía que se podía hacer, durante esos dos días habían pensado hacer muchas cosas, pero ninguna era buena y lo mas seguro es que no resultara.

-Lo se Shaoran, pero hemos pensado en muchas cosas y ninguna es buena... creo que deberías empezar a arreglarte, acuerdate tenemos que estar antes para esperar a la novia.

-No me lo recuerdes.

Los dos se encontraban en el cuarto de Shaoran, pero debido a que se acercaba la hora Eriol se fue para dejar solo a Shaoran y así este se empezara a arreglar.

_'¿Qué puedo hacer para detener esta boda? no quiero casarme, no con Elizabeth, tengo que pensar en algo rápido para poder evitarla. ¡Rayos! están complicado... necesito que alguien me ayude a evitarlo, me gustaría que estuviera aquí Meiling a ella siempre tienes ideas y buenas...'._ Pensaba Shaoran mientras se daba un baño, para relajarse y pensar en algún plan para detener la boda.

-.-

Eriol fue rápidamente a su habitación, le daba pena que su amigo estuviera sufriendo, a pesar de que no lo expresara, al mirar sus ojos se notaba la tristeza, rabia e impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada para evitar esa boda. Siente que su celular suena y contesta inmediatamente al ver que es Tomoyo, sonrió a lo mejor había realizado el favor que le pidió.

-Alo Tomoyo ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias Eriol, pero te quería hablar sobre el favor que me pediste se realizó con éxito

-Muchas gracias, ahora solo tenemos que avisarles a Shaoran y Meiling. Yo le aviso a Shaoran tu a Meiling.

-Esta bien, pero creo que se dificultara un poco, ya que Meiling esta con Sakura, la pobre no ha parado de llorar y me preocupa, espero que tu plan salgo bien-Eriol fruncio el ceño, al escuchar la voz tan angustiada de su novia.

-No te preocupes esto va a salir bien, ya veras, solo tienes que confiar, te dejo, tengo que ir con Shaoran nos vemos te quiero.

-Si confio en ti, pero no quiero seguir viendo a mi mejor amiga sufriendo... te quiero besos.

Apenas la comunicación se corto, fue a la habitación de Shaoran para decirle lo que tenía planeado, guardaba la esperanza de que su plan funcionara, así Sakura y Shaoran podían ser felices.

-.-

Tomoyo llego a la casa de Meiling ansiosa por contarle el plan que tenía Eriol, fue a la habitación de Sakura, para ver si todavía seguía ahí, y efectivamente estaba allí, pero al menos Sakura ya no lloraba si no que dormía.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Donde te habías metido?-Pregunto Meiling en un susurro para evitar despertar a Sakura.

-Estaba haciendo algo de suma importancia, pero vamos a mi cuarto y ahí te digo con mas tranquilidad-Dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto y detrás de ella iba Meiling. Cuando llegaron al cuarto Meiling pregunto de inmediato.

-¿Qué era lo que estabas haciendo, para dejarme con Sakura hecha un mar de lágrimas?-No tenía la más remota idea de que podía ser mas importante que estar con Sakura que en estos momentos mas necesitaba a sus amigas.

-Nosotras dos con Sakura nos vamos a ir en el mismo automóvil para la iglesia o no?-Pregunto Tomoyo dejando mas desconcertada a Meiling.

-Si, pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver todo eso con que te hayas ausentado.

-Toma-Dijo Tomoyo pasándole un sobre a su amiga, Meiling lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era un pasaje aéreo

-Para quien es este pasaje?-Pregunto extrañada, ya que pensaba que en ese sobre iba a ver algo que la ayudara a entender algo, pero la dejo igual de extrañada.

-Eriol tiene otro, y yo con él no nos vamos a ir, estos pasajes son para Sakura y Shaora. Eriol me pidió que los comprara, por eso no estuve aquí en la mañana costo bastante encontrar pasaje para hoy-Dijo Tomoyo dejando a su amiga con la boca un poco abierta por lo sorprendida que estaba, pero sonrió ya que eso significaba que su amiga y su primo iban a poder estar juntos.

-Quiere decir que van a poder estar juntos, pero como lo vamos hacer con Elizabeth y con mi tía, cuando sepan van hacer todo lo posible para buscarlos y traer de vuelta a Shaoran para realizar la boda-Dijo Meiling desilusionando, ya que por lo visto sus amigos no habían pensado en ellas.

-Por la madre de Shaoran no te preocupes, ya que cuando estaba comprando los pasajes la encontré me pregunto si eran para Shaoran y Sakura y le respondí la verdad, terminé sorprendida, ya que me dijo que durante estos dos día se había dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al casar a su hijo con una mujer que no quería, es mas, ella estaba en el aéreopuerto por la misma razón que yo.

Meiling estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que su tía estaba haciendo eso por su hijo, sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba cambiando y también porque Sakura y Shaoran ahora iban a ser felices. Estaba feliz y abrazó a Tomoyo susurrando un leve gracias, si tenía que darle las gracias a ella y a Eriol porque ellos traerían la felicidad a Sakura y Shaora.

-Pero esto no lo tiene que saber Sakura es una sorpresa, así que mejor vamos arreglandonos y también despertando a Sakura-Dijo Tomoyo contenta de que la felicidad de Sakura estuviera mas cerca que nunca.

-.-

-Eriol lo que me estas diciendo es verdad, este pasaje es para mi-Dijo Shaoran sorprendido, Eriol movió la cabeza verticalmente y Shaoran lo abrazó-Gracias amigo.

-No te preocupes ahora arreglate, para no levantar sospechas y tu madre no se entere-Dijo Eriol sonriendo y viendo como su amigo era feliz, si ahora sus ojos ya no tenían rabia ni tristeza, si brillaban era solamente de felicidad.

-De que no me tengo que enterar hijo-Eriol y Shaoran se asustaron al escuchar la voz de la madre del último, se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, no podían creer que su plan se iba a ir por el traste en un solo segundo.

-Ehh... yo...

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, para evitar que su madre descubriera el plan, Shaoran empezó a sudar frío al ver los ojos de su madre, pero quedo sorprendido al ver como su madre cambiaba su mirada severa a una mas relajada y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Toma estas son reservaciones para el hotel donde se van a quedar cuando lleguen a Japón-Lé dio un papel con todas la indicaciones para llegar.

-Madre tu sabías lo de irme...

-Me encontré con Tomoyo en el aéreopuerto, coincidentemente con el mismo proposito comprar pasajes a Japón para que tu y Sakura se fueran y no te casaras con Elizabeth, tu con ella no eres feliz y sería mala madre si no te dejo marchar... si quería que te casaras con Elizabeth era porque estarías cerca de mi sin importame tus sentimientos, así que con esto quiero disculparme hijo-Dijo su madre, Shaoran estaba sorprendido, jamás pensó que su madre le dijera todo eso, no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla.

-Y bueno arreglate ya que no puedes levantar sospechas a los familiares de Elizabeth el chofer que llevara a Meiling y sus amigas va hacer una parada en aéreopuerto igual que el tuyo, ahí tu y Sakura se bajaran e iran a Japón, nos vemos hijo.

Shaoran vio como su madre se iba de su cuartoy se sintió feliz.

-.-

Sakura tenía sus maletas hechas, ya que había decidido que después de la boda se iba a ir Japón para no volver nunca mas a Hong Kong, ese lugar le había traido mucho sufrimiento.

-Sakura vamos el chofer nos esta esperando-La llamo Tomoyo, ya se acercaba la hora de la boda y tenían que ir para allá, Sakura suspiró y siguió a Tomoyo hasta el auto que las llevaría a la iglesia.

Las tres se dirigen a la iglesia, a medida que pasa el tiempo Sakura va perdiendo la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y sus ojos se opacan mas, Tomoyo y Meiling se dan cuenta y solo le toman las manos, prefieren no decirle nada, que sea una sorpresa.

El auto se detiene y ellas tres bajan. Sakura al ir cabizbajo no sabe adonde se dirigen sigue caminando sin importarle, ya que daba lo mismo era su sufrimiento esa iglesia, levanta la mirada para preguntarle algo a Meiling y se sorprende al ver que no esta ni Tomoyo ni Meilin y menos el auto, es ahí cuando se da cuenta que no estaba en la Iglesia, al ver tanta gente con maletas asimila que estaba en el aéreopuerto.

_'¿Por qué me trajeron aquí..? lo mas seguro es que para que no vea la boda, pero tengo que ir soy la madrina..'._ Busca la salida para tomar un taxi que la llevara a la iglesia cuando sient que alguien toma su brazo. Se da vuelta para pedir que la suelten, pero no puede pronunciar palabra alguna al ver que la persona que la detuvo era Shaoran. Estaba confusa no sabía porque estaba en un aéreopuerto.

-Shaora... ¿por qué..-No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, porque los labios de Shaoran se pusieron sobre los suyos dandole un suave beso, por un momento no supo que hacer, pero después se dedico a responder el beso. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, lo encontraba totalmente ilogico, pero ya no importaba, estaba con Shaoran los dos juntos, y dandose el mas tierno de los besos, era solo roces suaves, que sin embargo llenaban de escalofríos la espalda de Sakura.

-Nos vamos a Japón, para estar juntos, mi madre, Tomoyo y Eriol lo planearon-Dijo Shaoran apenas se separo de Sakura, esta quedo sorprendido, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero estas eran distintas a las que había derramado anteriormente, eran de alegría y emoción, dentro de poco se iba a Japón con Shaoran, con la persona que mas amaba.

-Pero y Elizabeth...

-No me importa ahora lo único que quiero es ir a Japón contigo-Diciendo esto volvio a tomar los labios de Sakura en un beso más apasionado que Sakura correspondio de inmediato. Sus corazones latían aceleradamente estaba emocionados, contentos, no cabia mas amor y felicidad.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Llorare xD jamás pense que iba a terminar este fic lo acepto, cuando lo empeze el 2004 fue de una idea vaga que tuve, que jamas logre desarrollar completamente, me demore en subir este capítulo, pero quería hacer largo y creo que resulto :D, espero que les haya gustado el fic y el final. En un principio tenía pensado dejarlos separados, pero después dije no! no los voy a dejar solos tienes que estar juntos jeje.

En la parte que la madre de Shaoran habla con él me inspire en la canción Ready, set, don't go de Billy Ray Cyrus, espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este fic, a las 4 personas que la agregaron para que les llegaran las actualizaciones y por sobretodo a las que siempre dejaron reviews, gracias a ellas pude terminar este fic, hoy no contestare reviews solo dare un

¡GRACIAS POR HABER SEGUIDO ESTE FIC!

Esperemos que nos veamos en otra ocasión, aunque lo dudo puede que este sea el primer y último fic de Sakura que escribo. por última ves gracias a las personas que leyeron el fic y dejaron un reviews!

Besos!

Nos vemos en otra ocasión.!

Adiós.


End file.
